the_wiki_of_noobfandomcom-20200215-history
Top Five Marvel Cinematic Universe Films
There's a small indie film premiering this weekend called Avengers: Infinity War, from Marvel Studios. In case you've been living under a rock for literally ten years, this is arguably one of the most anticipated film in the history of movies. Starring Robert Downey Jr., Chris Evans, Chadwick Boseman, Chris Pratt, Scarlett Johansson, and one thousand other big names in the industry, this final tipping point of a history-making franchise is about to burst open and cash in on all of the potential of its past films. In honor of that, it's time to highlight the best of the best of the greatest franchise in history. No. 5: Black Panther (2018) - dir. by Ryan Coogler So much of the quality of this film is based on just how much it has to say. The precedent for this film's purpose and drive is evident in every aspect of its filmmaking, ranging from the searing performances of Michael B. Jordan and Chadwick Boseman to its razor sharp direction to its socially conscience storytelling. Efficient in its approach but innovative in its design, Black Panther has a staying power that is initially missed upon first glance. Coogler's powerful abilities as a filmmaker and storyteller makes this particular effort from Marvel stand tall among its peers. Best Scene: "Just bury me in the ocean." No. 4: Captain America: Civil War (2016) - dir. by the Russo Brothers Very much a franchise film, nonetheless what is arguably one of the most enjoyable and satisfying films to watch on a pure entertainment level. Not only is this film filled with what is arguably the best action throughout an entire MCU film, but it features some of the franchise's most risky and thematically heavy storytelling. Far more willing to enter the darker, greyer aspects of these now iconic characters, the Russo brothers utilize strong and complex character beats and plot mechanics to ensure this film not only is a fun watch, but one worth thinking about. Best Scene: Airport Fight No. 3: The Avengers (2012) - dir. by Joss Whedon This is fan pleasing to the absolute max, but it's in the best way possible. Watching modern day icons like Robert Downey Jr.'s Iron Man, Chris Evans' Captain America, and Tom Hiddleston's Loki all finally play in the same sandbox is an achievement by itself. It's arguably a historic film, setting the pace for the future of the film industry itself. But take away that precedent, and what remains is a wholly engaging and fun film about superheroes fighting aliens and saving the day; what more could one ask for? Best Scene: "Puny God." No. 2: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. I (2014) - dir. by James Gunn A gargantuan success that increases in appeal upon repeat, there's a wild and lightning bolt energy to this film that hits the nail on the head for a successful film. It packs several instantly likeable characters and is drowning in intelligent, witty dialogue, while the technical aspects are nothing short of incredible. Chris Pratt's Star-Lord is one of the best protagonists of the last several years, while Zoe Saldana, Bradley Cooper, and Dave Bautista all provide strong support. No film has been so colorful and eye-popping, catapulting it from somewhat risky source material and exploding into a fantastic story of triumph. Best Scene: Prison Break Honorable Mentions: *''Thor Ragnarok'' (2017) - dir. by Taiki Waititi *''Iron Man'' (2008) - dir. by Jon Favreau *''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (2014) - dir. by the Russo brothers *''Ant-Man'' (2015) - dir. by Peyton Reed *''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) - dir. by Joe Johnston No. 1: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) - dir. by Jon Watts Without a doubt one of the best superhero films in recent years, Spider-Man: Homecoming is a welcoming breathe of fresh air that reinvigorates viewers love in the Web-Slinger. Anchored by two fantastic leads but elevated above much more thanks to a team of expert craftsmen and performers, the newest Spider-Man film is anything but disappointing. It exceeds previous expectations, it provides an absolute blast at the theaters, and it might just be the best the Marvel Cinematic Universe has or will have to offer. Best Scene: "C'mon Peter...C'mon Spider-Man...C'MON SPIDER-MAN!" Category:Top Five